Still in the Dark
by Skye Darkwing
Summary: Throughout the Twilight series, everyone believed Bella was plain. What no one knows is that she is anything, BUT normal. There is a past that even our main character has forgotten. Now Bella is forced to remember her past before its too late.
1. DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER:

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Though I love the Twilight series and The Daughters of the Moon series…I do not own any of it. After reading quite a few stories on Twilight, I wanted to try and give it a shot. **_

_**The Twilight plot will somewhat remain the same from the beginning. However, I thought we should give Bella an interesting background story since there really isn't one.**_

_**What is the real reason why our dearest Edward cannot read Bella's mind? Maybe it is because she isn't so normal and plain after all. What if she was something…more?**_

_**For those of you who have not read the Daughters of the Moon series, I am sorry for ruining most parts of it. I am basically taking the character, Vanessa, and turning her into Bella. **_

_**For those of you who have read the DotM series, you will see some returning characters and a new threat to Bella's life as she begins to remember something that was suppose to be forgotten on her 17**__**th**__** birthday…**_

_**Please review and let me all know what you think. Thank You!**_

_**--Skye**_


	2. Bella's Birthday

**STILL IN THE DARK**

_PROLOGUE: Bella's 17__th__ Birthday_

"_Thank you…"_

The ocean breeze felt cool and welcoming. The sound of the water splashing along the coast was the most calming melody she had ever heard. The girl's body was tense with stress, but for some odd reason she couldn't remember why she would feel this way. Taking in a deep breath, the girl opened up her bright brown eyes and looked out at the water. Her vision blurred for a moment and out of habit, she squeezed them shut again until the vertigo had passed. Opening her eyes again, she watched the reflection of the full moon on the surface of the water waver towards her. The sudden chill brought the teenager out of her deep reverie and realization; the girl noticed she was on the beach. Trying to think back, the pale female could not recall what drew her to this exact spot. Raising her arm, the girl looked down at her watch to see how long she had been outside. Eyes widened with shock and without a second though, the teenager spun on her heel with an image of a certain house in mind.

Bella did not know how long she ran or how far. Those thoughts did not matter to her. The only thing in mind was the sudden urge to reach her destination. The girl pleaded for someone to be wherever she was going the moment she got there. It never occurred to her where she was going or who she was waiting to see. Holding her breath, Bella ran up familiar stairs to a familiar wooden porch and finally stood in front of a very familiar door. Slowly raising her hand from her side, Bella hesitantly wrapped her fingers around the cool metal of the knob. She rested her palm on the flat of the handle until she started to turn it clockwise. All other noise that had surrounded her before had been drowned out by the pounding of her heart against her chest. She felt something thick rise in her throat, making it hard for her to breathe. Closing her eyes for a small prayer in which she still did not know who to pray to or why she was praying. After a moment, Bella opened the front door of the house and silently walked in.

Up a head of where Bella stood, was a room with light coming from the ceiling. She heard a noise of someone moving about in that particular room. The girl felt deathly ill from having her heart practically pounding in her ears to coming to a halt. The shadow of the figure in the other room appeared in the kitchen's doorway and fear was added to the other odd sensations that were currently occupying her body right now. It wasn't until the body of the being came into full view and Bella had to readjust her eye sight to see if she was imagining the person in front of her.

"Bella?"

The concern and curiosity which covered the high pitched female voice brought unshed tears to almond shaped eyes. It took a mere millisecond before Bella practically leapt into the arms of the figure who had called her out. Tiny arms wrapped protectively around the teenager's body as sobs were heard coming from both women. The teenager dug her face deeper into the neck of the warm body. She felt her body being pushed back only to receive a large amount of wet, salty, kisses on her face. Though the tears had blurred the girl's vision at the moment she knew without a doubt that this was the place she prayed this person would be.

"Mom?" She asked in question as if the older woman would disappear if she blinked.

Renee nodded roughly and pushed back her daughter's long waves of hair from her face. Again, the mother welcomed Bella with open arms and held onto her as if she were holding onto her life line. Both had been crying for a long time and Renee refused to let her teenage daughter go for fear she would lose her for a second time.

"Oh baby! I came back for your birthday. I didn't know if you would ever come back, but I had to have faith you were still alive! Oh my Bella!"

Renee brought her daughter to arms length as the two wiped away the streams of salty tears from their faces. Nothing would ever replace the bubbling sensation of joy Renee had spreading through her body. She cupped her daughter's face with the palms of her hands and just looked at her. It was then that the older woman was brought back to the events of the present. She guessed Bella had seen the cloud of thought covering over her own brown eyes, because suddenly her daughter reflected what she must have looked like in that moment. The mother did not want to spoil the mood of her daughter's return, but something in the back of her mind made her want to know now.

"Bella, where have you been?" She paused and took in a deep, most needed, breath. "Where are Serena and Tianna? Where is Catty?"

There was a long silence between the mother and daughter. In that time, Bella racked her brain for answers she too needed. Only a blank thought came to mind, but she was soon replaced with an awful feeling of dread and loneliness…A sense of loss. As if it was possible, more tears were produced and barely stayed at the edge of her eyes. Why couldn't she remember anything? Where had she been for so long and why weren't her friends with her? Closing her eyes and letting tears fall, Bella shook her head violently.

"I-I-I don't know. I just don't know, mom." She said in a hoarse voice. The girl felt protective arms wrap around her body again in comfort. The sounds of her sobs were all that she heard and as much as she tried, Bella simply could not remember what happened. "I-I just know that they aren't co-coming back. Catty-…." Bella trailed off in a hushed tone as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks on the head. "Catty is never coming home."

Renee walked her daughter outside on the porch and sat her down on a chair. She knew Bella needed some air and tonight was perfect for what she needed. The teenager was silent now, almost as if she were in shock. The older woman was terrified for her daughter and even more scared because she had no idea how to help her. Cooing her daughter still, Renee knelt down in front of Bella and kissed her forehead. With one hand cupping the teenager's face, the older woman tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay now, Bella. You are home and with me. Stay right here and I am going to make a cup of tea to calm you. In the morning we can talk about what happened and go from there, okay sweet heart?" Renee kissed her daughter's forehead again and finally stood to go back in the kitchen. Before reaching the inside, the mother stopped in the doorway. She turned to face her daughter in the chair.

As her mother moved about, the teenager sat still in the chair and did whatever her mother wanted. All the while, her mind concentrating on trying to remember anything from the past year and came up with nothing. Frustrated, Bella moved abruptly out of the chair and made her way to the stairs of the porch. She sat down and leaned up against one of the post to look out at her front yard. Movement out of the corner of her eye caught the girl's attention. Her chestnut brown eyes gazed over to the large tree in her front yard. Narrowing her eyes, Bella waited for the shadows to move. Why did she have this feeling that the shadow was watching her? Parting her lips to say something to the shadow, Bella was caught off guard by her mother's return. The woman sat down beside her and handed her a cup.

"Happy 17th Birthday, Bells."


End file.
